


movie marathon

by fairymark



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Cock Slut, College, Dirty Talk, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, blowjob, johnmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairymark/pseuds/fairymark
Summary: Johnny wasn’t prepared for a sleeping Mark to start mouthing against his bulge when he rested the younger’s head on his lap during a movie marathon night.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 396





	movie marathon

Mark stretched his arms, humming in satisfaction feeling his muscles relax. Johnny from besides him paid no attention to it as he browsed movies on Netflix. Mark was exhausted from all the soccer practice and wanted nothing more than to just close his heavy lids and surrender to sleep but at the same time he didn't have the heart to turn Johnny down when he recommended a Star Wars marathon night. 

Johnny and Mark has been friends ever since they met at a college party. The duo had no trouble befriending each other despite being a senior and a sophomore at college. They just clicked so well and they didn't see why they shouldn't develop their initial spark into a much more meaningful relationship such as friendship. 

Now here they are on Johnny's bed. Best buddies. Bros for life. Friends who are intimate enough to the point they cuddle in one bed during movie nights. 

After setting up the movie, Johnny turned to see that Mark had already started to sleep, head hanging low. Chuckling lightly, the older carefully put Mark's head on his lap and reduced the volume of the TV so that Mark doesn't get disturbed.

Emerging his thoughts back to the movie, Johnny started combing through Mark's hair with his finger. An unconscious habit he possessed after starting to hang out with the younger. 

It was so easy for Johnny give Mark all the attention and love. He was so adorable and Johnny found himself having a great time whenever Mark was around. Mark felt the exact same way about Johnny too. Johnny knew that. 

He looked down at his sleeping friend and felt the giddiness as Mark's chest rose up and down while soft snores escaped his lips. He looked so much more younger, face smoothed out from the usual worry marks and stress. 

About half an hour into the movie, Johnny felt Mark shifting. At first he didn't mind. They had done this a lot. And then Mark shifted once more dangerously and Johnny visibly shuddered before freezing at the spot. 

Mark's mouth was directly against Johnny's bulge and the way Mark was mumbling something in his sleep didn't help the situation at all. 

Johnny tried to stay still. He could feel himself growing bigger and cursed internally at the dilemma he was stuck in. He prayed all the deities that Mark doesn't wake up. 

Drool started to pool around Mark's mouth and it drenched the material of Johnny's jeans, outlining the length of his cock. He hissed in a pleasurable pain when Mark started mouthing something again, dragging his lips along the older man’s length.

Johnny could have woken up Mark. Get over with the momentary embarrassment and have Mark avoid him forever. But he craved for more. He knew it was so wrong. Mark might never want to see him again. But he was lost in the heat of the moment that he couldn't bring himself to stop. 

Subsiding the guilt weighing on his chest, he unzipped his jeans and took out the half-hard cock. The sudden contact of chilly air caused him to slightly jerk forward, the drops of precum from his cock smearing against Mark's lips. 

Johnny cursed under his breath. Mark looked so fucking beautiful with the shiny precum glazed over his lips and cheeks tinted slightly pink due to the humidity. 

The older stroked his cock a few times to bring it to full hardness. It was a far easier task given that he had the leisure of staring at Mark while pleasuring himself. He always had an attraction towards Mark, he would admit that. But this is something he never dreamt of doing and he was going to take advantage of the situation even though he might feel like a complete asshole post incident. 

Shaking his thoughts clear from his head, Johnny pushed the head of his cock towards Mark's mouth. To his relief Mark started lapping at the tip of his hard on, tasting the precum. Johnny gained a little bit of confidence and pushed his cock further into the younger's mouth.

Mark moaned around the girth. Johnny heard it loud and clear. Mark was still asleep but he was slowly starting to hollow his cheeks, squeezing Johnny's cock with his wet warmth. 

"Mhmmm" Mark mumbled, slowly taking the cock in bit by bit putting Johnny through an explosion of pleasure. Johnny felt as if he was on cloud 9. Mark's mouth felt so good. The sight of Mark's tiny mouth stretched open to accommodate his large member made Johnny's cock twitch inside Mark's mouth.

Mark whined at that sensation and started bopping his head. It seemed as if he was having a wet dream, Johnny concluded. His eyes darted over Mark's pyjama shorts to see a spot of of wetness spreading. Mark was having an erotic dream for sure. The entire scenario was so wrong yet so hot that Johnny believed he couldn't stop any longer. He was already in it too deeply. Quite literally.

“Ah Hyung” 

That’s what Johnny thought he heard for sure as Mark’s words were stuffed down with his dick. He wished Mark had said - that’s for sure. 

Johnny felt himself nearing his climax and as tempting as it was to cum down his younger friend’s throat he didn’t want to get caught. He decided to finish off in the washroom at the imprinted memory of Mark’s lips wrapped around his shaft. 

Just as he took out his cock from Mark’s mouth and prepared to go, a pair of hands wrapped around his waist to prevent movements. 

He looked down to see Mark wide awake, lips quivering as the apples of cheeks deepened with blush. He tried to look everywhere but Johnny’s eyes and Johnny felt his heart almost jump out from his rib cage. He was caught. He was done for. Mark is going to hate him for the rest of his life and never—

“Uh.. c-can you c-cum down my throat, hyung?” Mark asked in a meek tone, voice so low that Johnny almost believed it was a part of his imagination. Almost.

“What?” Johnny’s voice was also barely a whisper, his head unable to wrap around what’s happening. 

Mark scratched his head, still lying on Johnny’s lap. He wished the earth would swallow him as a whole to save himself from the awkward situation.

“Don’t freak out hyung,” Mark began gulping down his nerves, “I may have woken up in the middle of giving you a blow job. I looked up to see you so lost in pleasure and so I decided to close my eyes and pretend I was still asleep.”

Johnny cursed under his breath. Everything about Mark at the very moment was so infuriatingly hot. He wanted so badly to shove his dick deep inside Mark’s throat again and feel it explode inside him. So that’s what he did.

He pulled Mark towards his cock and Mark took the length inside his wet cavern and bopped his head with more enthusiasm and ease now that he was fully awake and didn’t need to pretend anymore. Johnny moaned in pure bliss as Mark hummed around his cock, the back of his throat vibrating against the cock. 

He looked down at Mark’s neck to see his beautiful moles stretched. His Adam’s apple moved up and down with so much grace he couldn’t take his eyes off it. And then he saw the outline of his cock sticking against the skin of Mark’s throat. He had lost it right there and then. It was the hottest thing he had witnessed his entire life. 

“Fuck, Mark. I’m cummi—” 

Before Johnny could complete his warning, he shot down hot white ropes of cum deep down Mark’s throat. Mark’s throat contracted around Johnny’s cock unconsciously making the older hiss. 

“Swallow it all, baby boy.” Johnny instructed and watched as Mark’s Adam’s apple bop up and down when he swallowed his hot load. Johnny couldn’t have seen any other beautiful sight. 

“Lemme help you out, baby.” He cooed at Mark after coming down from his high to spot the younger awfully quiet. He didn’t dare to meet Johnny’s eyes. 

It took the older a few seconds to grasp the situation and he audibly gasped. “Don’t tell me.. baby.. did you cream your pants while giving me a blowjob?” 

Mark shyly nodded. Johnny cursed yet again dazed, before pulling Mark for a kiss. It was the first time they kissed. But all he could taste was Mark’s warmth and himself. It was so filthy yet so good.

After an intense make out, the both of them pulled back, panting. Mark was still lying on Johnny’s lap and Johnny smiled fondly at him as he ran his fingers through his hair again. Mark sighed and gave into his touch.

“Let’s have more movie marathons like this in the future.” Johnny smiled lopsidedly as Mark buried his face against the older’s toned stomach to hide the creeping blush.


End file.
